shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shamm Times - (February 21, 2015 - February 28, 2015)
The following is the Shamm Times issue released on February 21, 2015. Articles and information will be added until February 28, 2015. Shamm Times Officially Debuts Shamm2001 has decided to create a newspaper on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. The writers for the newspaper will be the employees for Shamm Entertainment. written by: Shamm2001 News The SpongeBob Fanon Wikia Central SBCA has officially created The SpongeBob Fanon Wikia Central. I am glad that the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Wiki and the Shamm Entertainment Wiki are in the wikia central. I am the creator of both those wikis. I also was the one who designed the home page for the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. I am planning to have SBCA interviewed about this. Read later to see the interview with SBCA about the goal of the SpongeBob Fanon Wikia Central! written by: Shamm2001 Is TheSorcerorsStone a Troll? Sockpuppet? TheSorcerorsStone, sounds like an ordinary username. Nothing to think of. Well, this user is currently a popular subject of news on the Wiki. There has been a lot of talk that TheSorcerorsStone is a troll or a sockpuppet. BagelBoxd, the current manager of Shamm Entertainment and an avid spin-off writer, has been stating in many comments that it is a sockpuppet. Originally, BagelBoxd thought it was SuperFanon'D! according to the most recent issue of The Kelp newspaper. Now, he has said that it is definitely WumboMan900, a.k.a. Wumbo Combo. According to the quote 'retard test' by the currently blocked user, TotallyNotFanon'D, he had talked to Wumbo Combo about it on another site and he told him. I totally think it could be SuperFanon'D!, who is an employee of Shamm Entertainment. I think BagelBoxd is write about it possibly being SuperFanon'D!. I've saw in TheSorcerorsStone's contributions list. According to that list, he is a relatively new editor and has hardly edited anything. Also, own of his contributions are an SBCA's All-Star Chat blog comment which reads 'lol chat is for gays.' I then looked at SuperFanon'D!'s contributions list. According to his list of contributions, he is almost always posts a critic about something on certain spin-offs. He always makes sure to note that people have gotten ideas from other cartoons and just changed it a little to fit it in with the episode they're writing. On the A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants episode, The End, he posted a hateful comment saying that IRmjii's writing is terrible. He said that it is that he will see of IRmjii and that he will be sure to come back and see his writing just to see how bad it is. I personally have witnessed SuperFanon'D!'s comments that were posted out of anger, on the page for the upcoming movie, The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie, of which I am the creator of, he said that he was annoyed that he was credited for one plot idea. I added that because his plot idea is not going to be the plot for the movie unless it recieved the most results by the time the votes are collected. He stated that he had essentially created the plot for the whole entire movie, he did, but that doesn't mean we are going to just accept his plot idea. Like I said, it wasn't time for the votes to be taken. It seems that he has always been snooping around Welcome to Bikini Bottom! and my contributions just to see what errors I make. According to his own user blog post that he posted on February 10th, BagelBoxd posted that his post must just be another excuse for a sockpuppet. At the very end, SuperFanon'D! posted that he doesn't care if he is banned. This could just be some attitude. Really, he could be making another sockpuppet. As he stated in that blog post, he conducts a variety of internet-related experiments, and has been doing for four years on this wiki. So, he has been doing it for a long time. He says he isn't getting on the wiki anymore, but this could be because he is making sockpuppet. Also, according to SuperFanon'D!'s contributions list, he last posted about 5:16pm. He had already stated that he is leaving the wiki. TheSorcerorsStone registered on the site on February 13, 2015, the same day that SuperFanon'D! stated he was leaving. Also, his/her first post was posted at about 6:24pm, just a little over an hour after SuperFanon'D! saying he does not care if he is banned. I don't know, maybe TheSorcerorsStone isn't SuperFanon'D!, the last user who I can see would have most likely been a sockpuppet created by him was TotallynotFanon'D. He is blocked, but why would someone have created an account with the username saying that they are not another user and its first edit being a blog post about the troll. That's really one reason why I think TheSorcerorsStone is SuperFanon'D! because he deliberately created a blog post about the troll. Also, it could be WumboMan900, but I think there is a lot of information leaning towards SuperFanon'D! also. The only way we could find out is if one of us contacted the staff of Wikia to find the IP addresses of SuperFanon'D!, TheSorcerorsStone and WumboMan900. In a little while during this issue, we will interview BagelBoxd. Or is it VioletCrystal271? Just recently, a user named VioletCrystal271 (aka Isabel Vanosari) insulted the writer of this article calling him stupid. The user flat-out said that TheSorcerorsStone and SuperFanon'D!'s IP addresses do not match, yet he/she had only became a user 11 minutes before he/she commented on this page. He/she also said for the writer of this article, Shamm2001, not to ask her why he/she is not inexperienced on the wiki and to trust him/her. He/she did not give any reason for me to trust him/her. Doctor Bugs and I agree that VioletCrystal271 is definitely a sockpuppet most likely targeted towards me, Shamm2001. If he/she continues this, she will likely be blocked from the wiki. written by: Shamm2001 SpongyNetwork Schedules are changing on SpongyNetwork in March! The program block, The Next Day Remembrance Triple Power Hours will be extended one hour! Also, a new program block called SpongyNetwork Showcase will be airing weekends from 7pm-9pm. Also, The Esa Chronicles will be added. Along with the schedule change, Life of Gary, Eels and Escalators, SpongeCritic, and Late Night Talk with SpongeBob will be taken off hiatus and will produce new episodes. Life of Gary will air four new episodes and will be cancelled after that for sure. written by: Shamm2001 War of the Cities New Characters Upon request, the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! protagonists, Seth and Caleb Hamm, will be added to War of the Series. Seth and Caleb will be background and supporting characters. written by: Shamm2001 The 2nd Square Logo Awards The 2nd Square Logo Awards ended its voting on February 19th. The results were released last Saturday. Shamm Entertainment's own, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!, won the award for the best G-spinoff. Welcome to Bikini Bottom! was created on December 27, 2014 by Shamm2001. The series focuses around two humans named Seth and Caleb who traveled to Bikini Bottom via wormhole. The two began a new life in Bikini Bottom. Since then, Welcome to Bikini Bottom! has two other writers and released its 11th episode last Friday. The series also helped creating Shamm Entertainment. The best spin-off series episode award was won by the Absorbent Days episode, The Snowing. The Snowing ''is season 2 episode 11 of its series. The episode was released on December 6, 2014 and was written by SpongeBob Fanon Wiki administrator, MrScience12. The episode serves as a Christmas special for its series. ''The Snowing ''follows SpongeBob, who is taking his boating exam with Mrs. Puff even though it is really snowy. The best video game award was won by ''SpongeBob's Robotic Adventures. SpongeBob's Robotic Adventures ''was created by Da Nerd and is owned by HafenGames. The video game was released as a demo version on April 21, 2013 and a full version was released on May 17, 2013. The video game follows SpongeBob as he tries to stop Plankton from getting the secret formula with his army of robots. A spin-off based on this video game was released, it is called ''The Take Over. The best former spin-off award was won by Planet Gary. Planet Gary ''was created by Sponge231 and was released on November 2, 2010. The series was cancelled on February 1, 2011 with one season and fourteen episodes. The series followed the life of Gary after he was accidentally launched into Space and landed on a planet called Zalmo. The best movie award was won by ''Goofballs. Goofballs ''has not yet been released and will be released in November of 2012. The movie will be written by Ben Weiss and Chris "DPX". The best love spin-off was won by ''Bikini Bottom Hearts. Bikini Bottom Hearts ''was created by SpongeBob Fanon Wiki administrator, Ponyo Fan and was released on January 27, 2013. The series follows the love lives of the ''SpongeBob SquarePants characters'.' The best upcoming episode was won by the Leader Plankton! episode, The Downfall. The Downfall ''will be the nintieth episode its series and will be the last episode of its series. It will be written by Travisplatypus and is season 4 episode 15 of its series. It is unknown when the episode will be produced, but it will be released sometime in 2015. The main host of the 2nd Square Logo Awards was the extremely famous fanon and regular character SpongeBob SquarePants and awards were presented by Ghastlyop. The best upcoming/new spin-off and the best original/classic spin-off rewards have not been given yet. The transcript for the awards ceremony will be written by BagelBoxd. written by: Shamm2001 Ghastlylop's Computer ''Had A Virus Ghastlyop's computer has several viruses and over 4000 things were alerted to be in danger on his computer. This threatened the release of Sponge Reaper's 3rd episode. Luckily his computer was back up and running February 1st. On the wiki news section this wiki's home page, it still says his computer still has the viruses. But they were fixed on the same day of Feb. 1st. It is unknown when it will change or if it will change, no one has really pointed it out. written by: Shamm2001 The Fanon Seasons Reimagined Project WumboMan900 created a project to reimagine the fanon seasons. He created the project because he was tired of seeing empty articles with no writing with title cards created in MS paint. Writers include SBCA, IRmjii, Ghastlyop, BagelBoxd, SuperFanon'D!, and WumboMan900. written by: Shamm2001 Livin' with the Squid returns from its hiatus! Livin' with the Squid is no longer on hiatus! written by: Shamm2001 Recent Controversy About the Shamm Times Recently, there has been a lot of controversy about this newspaper. SBCA has been saying that the newspaper is basically another version of the Kelp. However, Shamm2001 just gets his information about things happening on the wiki from that newspaper since there really is no other news bulletin. He also gets information from the home page. "This really is because I have been the only one creating articles," said Shamm2001. "I have invited BagelBoxd to help, but he has never replied about it." Since that, several users have become angry because of Shamm2001's 'investigations' about SuperFanon'D!. "I did not mean to cause anyone to become upset on the wiki." written by: Shamm2001 Interviews These are interviews of people around the site. BagelBoxd - TheSorcerorsStone and SuperFanon'D!'s Sockpuppets BagelBoxd was interviewed by Shamm2001 on February 22, 2015. *''Why do you think SuperFanon'D! (aka Charles) is making another sockpuppet?'' **He has been known to make several sockpuppets in the past, for various reasons. A lot of the community knows about his socks, so nobody would be surprised if he made another. I think he is doing this one to troll the wiki after "leaving" with his excuse with the experiment. *''What user do you think is SuperFanon'D!'s sockpuppet?'' **TheSorcerersStone. Like I said, I predicted Fanon will troll the wiki. It only makes sense for a troll to be the sock. *''Who do you think SuperFanon'D! is trying to create an arguement with?'' **I don't know, although he has had this war with Ghastlyop. The two were sworn enemies, so he could be a target. But you (Shamm2001) are actually a possible target. After the new member attacking you for TheSorcerersStone/SuperFanon'D speculation, (which could be the sock however) and him being mean/rude on certain Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episodes of yours, I think that you could be a target. *''Why do you think he is trying to create a mythical rival with the user he is targeting?'' **Probably just to stir up conflict. He has done that a few times before. *''What do you think the SpongeBob Fanon WIki can do about these 'experiments?'' **Just block all these speculated socks. It's getting annoying. Violet blocked Fanon and TotallynotFanon'D, which actually didn't have to do with Fanon, but still. All of this is getting annoying, so the members that are speculated socks should be blocked as well. This may seem like a bad idea, but this needs to end. *''Who do you think TheSorcerorsStone really is?'' **Fanon. I already said my reasons why TheSorcerersStone is Fanon earlier. *''Do you think TheSorcerorsStone is a sockpuppet or a troll?'' **Both. A sock that was made to troll. *''If so, who is he/she targeting?'' **IDK, although he/she did insult Luis and his friends, so maybe he's after them. If he is Fanon, then I don't see why he would go for them, as far as I know he never had a problem with them, so I don't see why he would do that. *''If you think it is WumboMan900, state why you think it is and how you found it?'' **I doubt it is him. He made the TotallynotFanon'D account just to see what people's annoyed reactions would be. He didn't intend to go out and troll the whole wiki in the way that TheSorcerersStone did, so I doubt it is him. *''Do you think WumboMan900 is telling the truth or is he just messing around with you?'' **I think he is telling the truth. He hasn't lied to me ever before and I was actually pretty good friends with him. And he did tell me to reveal everything, so he wasn't gonna keep up the troll sockpuppet thing. My comments on my interview with BagelBoxd. *I do suspect that SuperFanon'D! created TheSorcerorsStone to make a sockpuppet to troll. I also believe that TheSorcerorsStone is not really 'Lizzie.' I also suspect that SuperFanon'D! has created a second sockpuppet named VioletCrystal271 in an attempt to create an argument with me (Shamm2001) probably because I'm a new user who hasn't shown attitude. He may think that I am pretty gullible, but I did investigate this whole thing and found several evidence pointing towards SuperFanon'D!. *From my investigations, I have found out that SuperFanon'D! last logged in February 22, 2015 at 7:13pm, VioletCrystal271 logged in February 22, 2015 at 7:35pm, and TheSorcerorsStone last logged in February 22, 2015 at 10:09pm. Because of this, SuperFanon'D!'s sockpuppet has to be VioletCrystal271 because she logged in just a little after SuperFanon'D! logged in. She immediately insulted me and defended SuperFanon'D! in just 11 minutes after registering as a user! *My investigation is leaning more towards VioletCrystal271 being the sockpuppet, that was created today, February 22, 2015. My investigations are stating that TheSorcerorsStone may not actually be a sockpuppet after all, she logged in almost 3 hours after VioletCrystal271. *I've since changed my mind on WumboMan900. He hasn't done anything wrong really. He has never been banned from chat nor has he been blocked. He admitted to me that he did create TotallynotFanon'D!, who was originally thought to be SuperFanon'D!. SBCA - The SpongeBob Fanon Wikia Central *''This interview was conducted on February 23, 2015 by Shamm2001.'' How did it come together? **Because we were kicked out from the SpongeBobia Community thing, I also decided that we should make our own fanon community. Another one is that we could need new users from the other wikis, expansion. It would be a happier place. *What are the goals of it? *As I have stated, we could have new members and meet new people and this wiki will expand to new, exciting users. We may also have great and fun activities. We can make this expand and connect new wikis and communities. *''Which wikis do you think are the best?'' **Nah. I couldn't choose one. But the best homepages I can choose are the Shamm Entertainment Wiki and this wiki of course. But I believe that all the wikis can become better and can reach out to new editor Note: this isn't part of the newspaper but it has been proven that VioletCrystal271 aka Isabel Vanosari is not Fanon Category:Shamm Times Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Life of Gary Category:SpongeCritic Category:War of the Cities Category:Late Night Talk with SpongeBob Category:Eels and Escalators Category:Basket Sponge Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:The SuperFanon'D! Scandals Category:The TheSorcerorsStone Scandals Category:The VioletCrystal271 Scandals Category:Investigations by Shamm2001 Category:BagelBoxd Category:WumboMan900 Category:SBCA Category:TotallynotFanon'D! Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Interviews by Shamm2001 Category:Interviews of BagelBoxd Category:Interviews of SBCA Category:2015 Category:February 2015 Category:Controversies